Dance in the Skies
Dance in the Skies is Chapter 4 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Events Script Dance in the Skies/Script Strategy This chapter is filled with many Pegasus Knights so Brigid and Jamke will be very busy. Midayle and Arden (if you promoted him and gave him a bow) also work well here, although the latter will have very low accuracy if Deet'var is near. At the beginning you should have Tailtiu talk to Azelle so she can get an HP boost and a large amount of love points. Tailtiu is very weak so training her in the arena by using her Wrath skill is advised. The enemy mages may give her problems due to wind magic having advantage over thunder but she should be fine as long as she is not sent into a swarm of enemies. While moving up, you should have everyone kill off the mages at the top as well as Cuvuli. By the time you arrive close to the forest, Deet'var and her group should be nearly there. Set everyone up in the forest for the extra evasion and keep your frail fighters out of the way her leadership stars; the sheer amount of Pegasus Knights could easily cost a loss. Once she is in range have a bow user, or even Lex with a Brave Axe, do away with her. Have Sylvia visit the village toward the middle top to get the Defender Sword. Word of caution, though, as the scene of her dancing may cause the game to freeze if Sylvia is not the first unit to move that turn. If it happens, just reset the game and visit the village again. Toward the top there are two Wind Mages and a Mage Fighter, all of them having Blizzard, so care should be taken when approaching. The bridge will not go down unless Dew is put there, but do not do it right away as the enemies on the other side are perfect for Tailtiu to grind a couple of levels on. Let her kill most, or all, of them then drop the bridge. After Maios is killed, the scene will change. Pamela and Annand will come out and their forces will fight so this will give you time to get ready. After Annand is killed and Silesse Castle is taken, rescue the NPCs to get an instant level up. This is a great time to get Tailtiu to level 20 and get those who are a bit underleveled up to speed. Be sure to have Lewyn visit Silessia Castle after it gets seized so he can get the Forseti tome. It is pretty straightforward beyond this point. Fight Pamela in the same fashion as Deet'var; Lamia can easily be taken down with Lewyn's Forseti; Daccar can be defeated in the same way as Maios. Glitch It is very possible for the game to freeze when Sylvia is doing her dance for the village in order to get the Defender Sword. Thus, it is highly recommended to save your game before having her visit the village. This glitch was fixed in the "Project Naga" translation of the game. Category:Genealogy of the Holy War chapters